Just Say Yes
by XoXPoisonIvyXoX
Summary: This is a one-shot I was thinking of. I may add just one more chapter after this one. Not sure yet. Han and Alicia are happily living together and have been trying to forget about Tokyo. Read to find out about their journey so far.


**OK guys! This is just a little one-shot that I had thought up. I'm working on my current story 'Fast & Drifting Love' but while I was researching for information, I was thinking of a little one-shot between Han and my OC. So I hope you enjoy this!**

_Just Say Yes_

I pulled into the driveway. I took a deep breath. I was so happy to get home. A smile appeared on my face. I got out of my car. God, I loved that car. She was my baby. It was a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. It was black and it ran smoothly. It was so beautiful and I loved it so much. I made my way up to the house and I opened the door. It was unlocked and I crept in. I tip-toed into the living room and saw that he wasn't there. I was relieved. I was afraid that I would have woken him up. I went to the kitchen and went to get a bottle of water. I then headed to the bedroom. Once I opened the door, I smiled. I leaned against doorframe. I saw my boyfriend sprawled across the bed. His mouth was slightly ajar and his hair was hanging over his eyes. The sheet covered the lower half of his body and I could see his defined abs. I made my way over to the bed and sat down gently on the edge. I smiled down at him. I scooted a little closer so that I was closer to him. I ran my fingertips over his left cheek.

"Han." I whispered. He moved a little but didn't wake up. I giggled a little. I then got up, put the bottle of water on the bedside table and walked to the chest of drawers. I pulled out a white tank top and a pair of black cotton shorts. I got dressed and climbed into bed. Once I got in, Han moved and draped an arm over my waist. I snuggled into him and laid my head on his chest. I looked up and saw him staring at me with a smile on his face.

"You're home." He stated. I nodded and kissed him. He kissed back and then we both pulled away. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me tighter against him.

"Yeah. I'm home. Sorry I'm not home earlier." He just shrugged and kissed the top of my head.

"Why weren't you home earlier?" I sighed.

"These guys were needing things done for something they're doing tonight. What it is they're doing, I'll never know. I don't think I want to." I shuddered and Han chuckled.

"You do know that one of the reasons guys get their cars all done up is because of girls?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Han nodded. I never thought of that.

"Yeah, it's true. How do you think I finally got a shot with you?" I laughed.

"After a long game of chasing." Han started laughing and nodded.

"Yeah. You definitely made sure that I had to work for you. Not that I minded. I got you in the end." I sighed.

"Yeah. When you were in hospital. I was worried sick. I didn't know where you were and I didn't even know if you were alive!" I started to hyperventilate, remembering that night that I got a phone call from a guy we knew called Sean Boswell. He told me that Han was in a car accident and he was in hospital. I didn't even let him finish before I told him that I was on my way. I remembered speeding through the streets of Tokyo. I ran through the hospital and had to wait an hour before I could see Han. Once I saw him, I cried. He looked so weak. I walked over to him and held his hand. I had feelings for Han before but I was too afraid to say anything, but once I held his hand, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He brought our hands up to his lips and he kissed my hand. My remebering was interrupted with a hand stroking my cheek.

"Ali..." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Don't dwell in the past. I just can't help but think what would have happened with us if that accident didn't happen." Han let go of me and sat up. I sat up too and looked at him. He smiled and opened his arms a little. I smiled back and put my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me again and sighed.

"Look, Ali, I've always liked you." I snorted. Han sighed. He grabbed my hips and somehow twisted me around so that I was facing him. He grabbed my face with both his hands.

"Listen to me." He said. I nodded. "I've always liked you. Ever since I saw you come into my garage when Twinkie found you. You were shaking and you looked so scared. I didn't care. All I cared about was trying to fix you. I didn't care how long it was going to take me. I knew that I had to help you. Didn't it occur to you why I was always with you or even near you?" I thought about it. Now that I thought about it, the more I realised how much Han had stuck around. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Anyway, we better get some sleep." He said. He laid us both down and held me to him. I was confused.

"Why?" I was curious.

"It's your birthday tomorrow. You didn't honestly think that I wasn't going to treat my girl, did you?" I blushed. I wasn't even that bothered about my birthday.

"Alright, but you better not have overdone things." He just winked at me and I laughed. Soon, sleep had taken over us and we were out before we knew it.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

The next day I woke up to noises in the kitchen. I sat up and rubbed my hand over my face. Once I was able to see more clearly, Han came into the bedroom with a tray of food in his hands. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. It was small and simple, but to me, it was romantic. He placed the tray on my knees and gave me a kiss.

"Happy birthday, princess." I grinned.

"Han, you didn't have to do this." He just waved it off and sat beside me. We talked while I ate. We ended up sharing the food as I felt guilty just eating all the food in front of him. Soon after we finished, we got dressed and we went out. After the incident in Tokyo, Han and I moved to a little town in Spain. We bought a little house on the beach and it was perfect. We also had bought an old abandoned building which we had then halved. Half of the building was a garage where both Han and I worked and the other half was a dancing studio. I use it to teach younger children and also teenagers how to dance. I mostly taught them hip hop. They wanted to try "fancy" dancing as they had put it, but after ten minutes, they gave up and started pumping up the volume on some new beats that they had gotten. I had always loved teaching those guys and I hated it when they left. It was like our little world when we all danced.

Han had taken me to a few little places that I loved and I thought it was so cute of him to do this for me. He then took me to our garage/dancing studio and I was confused.

"Han, what are we doing here? It's our day off. It's Sunday." Han rolled his eyes and continued to say nothing and pulled me along. We reached the dancing studio and all the lights were turned off. I heard Han hit the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" I looked directly in front of me and saw all of the kids that I taught dancing. They had a table full of food and drinks and they even had balloons and banners. My eyes were starting to water and I ran forward and hugged them. They all surrrounded me and we all had a group hug. Once the hug was finished, a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist. I smiled.

"Thank you." Han chuckled and kissed the side of my neck.

"You're welcome." We all spent a few hours partying and talking but soon the kids had to go, but before they left, they cleaned the entire place up, bless them. Once the kids left, Han had driven us back to our house. Once we got inside, he turned to me.

"OK, I made reservations at a restaurant for dinner. So we have two hours before we need to get there. So go wear something nice." He kissed me and left to take a shower. Once he was finished, I went to the shower next. I got out and then went to the bedroom. Han was already there wearing a pair of black trousers and was buttoning up a red shirt. I whistled.

"Someone looks sharp." He just winked at me and then walked out but not before smacking my ass. I giggled and then walked to our wardrobe. It took me ten minutes before I decided to wear a blue dress that fitted me perfectly around my bust and hugged my curves perfectly before it flowed out and reached my knees. I laid the dress on the bed and picked out a pair of blue heels to match. I sat down at the mirror and dried my hair. I decided to curl my hair. Once I was finished, loose curls were cascading down my back. I then put on my make-up. I put on foundation and made a smokey effect for my eyes and then put on red lipstick. I finished off the look by putting on my heels. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty but not overly gorgeous or beautiful. I took a breath and walked out into the living room. Han was sitting relaxed on the sofa. He stood up when he heard me. When he saw me, his mouth hung open. I blushed.

"I should change shouldn't I? OK, just give me a few more minutes! I'll find someth-" I was grabbed by my wrist and the next thing I know, Han's lips were pressed against mine. I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away.

"You look perfect. We better be going if we're going to make the reservation." I nodded and we walked to his car. It was a Mazda RX-7. He still loved these cars, even after Tokyo. We got in and he drove off. I had no idea where we were going as we usually ate at home because I usually cooked. He pulled up in front of a very fancy looking restaurant.

"Han. This place looks really expensive." He just smirked that sexy smirk that I loved and got out of the car. I went to open the door but found that it was already open and I saw a hand stretched toward me. I took hold of it and Han gently pulled me out of the car. He closed the door and locked the car. We walked into the restaurant and we went to the person at the door.

"Reservation for Lue, please." The man nodded and looked at the papers in front of him. He then looked up and smiled at us.

"If you would please follow me, Mr. Lue, I will take you and your company to your table." Han nodded and we followed the man. Our table was at the back which seemed perfect for privacy. We sat down and the man told us that someone would be with us shortly. We said our thanks and the man walked off.

"This seriously seems too perfect, Han. This must have cost you a fortune!" Han just shrugged and smiled.

"Only the best for you, princess." I blushed and saw Han grin. A young female waitress had approached us with menus.

"Hi, my name is Carmen. I'll be your waitress for the night. Here are your menus and I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders." She smiled and walked off. I opened the menu and my eyes widened. There were so many things to choose from! I had no idea how I was going to choose. I bit my lip.

"You alright?" I looked up to see Han looking at me. I nodded.

"There is just so many dishes on here and they all sound delicious!" Han chuckled and shook his head, probably because he knew me so well. Carmen came back a few minutes later and took our orders. Han then ordered a bottle of wine. I smiled.

"I seriously think you've overdone things, Han." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't." I just sighed and smiled. Carmen came back with our meals and once we were finished, Han took me out to a balcony near our booth. There was a band playing already by the time we got out there. We danced for a few minutes and while we were dancing we were talking. It was so romantic. The next thing I knew, we had stopped dancing. I looked behind me and the band were gone. I looked back at Han who had a shy smile on his face, which was definitely a first. Han was never shy. Ever.

"Ali, the last few years that I've known you have been amazing. I am actually so glad that Twinkie brought you home. You seemed to have had the worst life possible before you met us and I wanted to help you live again. Even with Sean and his awful driving..." I laughed. Han smiled. "You were always beside me. Even with the Yakuza, you were always beside me. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life when I saw what DK had done to you. I helped you and even though you never knew it, you helped me too. You helped me to forget about all those women who were always at the garage and always tried to be around me. You made me realise that there was only one girl out there for me. You." Han then proceeded to get down on his left knee and he pulled out a black velvet box. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. My eyes were starting to water. Han gently opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It was a silver band with a big diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"Alicia Quinn... Will you marry me?" I was completely speechless. I knew I had to answer him. I looked at Han and he looked really nervous. He was looking down.

"Yes." I whispered. Han's head snapped up.

"What?" He said.

"YES! Oh my God, Han, of course!" He grinned and stood up. He took the ring out of the box. The inside of the ring had the words 'I love you' engraved on it. He put it on my finger and looked at me. I was crying by now. I had the biggest smile on my face. Han grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We both pulled back and he lifted me up and spun me around. I giggled and smiled at him. He put me down and kissed my nose.

"I love you, Alicia."

"I love you, too, Han." We kissed again and we enjoyed the rest of the night together.

_~~~~~~~~~~ F+F ~~~~~~~~~~_

**So...what do you think? Just a little thing that popped into my mind that I thought I would share with you guys. Hope you liked it. :D Remember that I may add one more chapter after this... I just need to sort out my other stories. **


End file.
